


California Soon

by blindedbyangst



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Lethal Injection, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Post-Black Friday, its really sad I’m sorry, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbyangst/pseuds/blindedbyangst
Summary: There’s no hope after the nuke hit Clivesdale. The adults can’t bear to watch the children suffer anymore.Warning:The concepts presented in this are dark
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster and Hannah Foster, Tom Houston and Tim Houston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	California Soon

They all knew that this day was coming. The moment that they had all realised that there was no help coming and that they were running out of food, the preparations had begun for their final day. 

The Professor and Becky had spent hours in the lab, perfecting what they could, while Tom, Lex, Paul and Emma did their best to make every day the best they could for Hannah and Tim. All they could do was lie to the children. To give them the best lives they could before . . . before this day came.

It had been hard for them all. Tom hadn’t been able to sleep, instead lost in sobs of grief. Not even Becky’s calming words could console him; though she was sure that no one’s words could prepare any father for what was going to happen. Lex had broken whenever she saw her sister, actively avoiding her until it got to the point where Emma had to scream at her that she was doing exactly what Emma had done once to Jane. That sent Lex in the other direction. Now the nineteen year old hardly spent a moment apart from her little sister. 

No one had slept, apart from Hannah and Tim. No one wanted to. Even the Professor, who didn’t particularly like children, couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Not before what they were about to do. 

They’d chosen to wait until midnight passed. It would help Tim and Hannah view it as just going to sleep. And so, the adults found themselves watching Tom’s watch, every so often a cough or a sneeze breaking the silence; the radiation poisoning had gotten worse, and was getting to them as every second passed, it was a good thing that things would be over soon. 

The moment the clock passed midnight, everyone took a deep breath, before Lex and Tom stood. They were going to wake up Hannah and Tim. They had wanted to be the ones to hold them.

Lex found herself gently shaking Hannah, blinking away the tears in her eyes when her sister stirred, staring up at her. One word left Hannah’s lips that just reminded Lex how smart her sister was. 

“End?”

Of course Hannah Foster knew that this was the end. She was wise beyond her years, even if it wasn’t visible to the naked eye.

“Mhmm... It’s the end, Banana.”Lex felt her voice break at the nickname. She had to be strong for her sister, even if she was breaking inside. 

Leading Hannah out of their makeshift bedroom, she noticed Tom out of the corner of her eye, Tim’s small body in his father’s hold as they both cried. Poor Mister Houston, Lex thought. He’d lost his wife and now he would be the one putting his son to rest. Just as she would be the one putting her sister to rest.

The room that had been set up was filled with cushions and blankets and everything that they could possibly do to make it as comfortable for them all as possible. Lex led Hannah to the centre of the room, encouraging her sister to get herself comfortable, smiling up at Tom and the sleeping Tim when they came in and did the same. 

No one could ignore the glint of the guns in the corner of the room, the things that would be used soon enough. 

There had been enough stalling, everyone in the room knew that. Kneeling by her sister’s side, Lex took Hannah’s giving it a reassuring squeeze as Becky came over, syringe in hand. Everyone knew what was in the syringe even if no one wanted to say so. With a smile, Becky knelt down on Hannah’s other side and spoke up.

“Just a little pinch, okay Hannah? And then you’ll just be going to sleep.”  
Hannah gave a soft nod, and while she was acting all brave, Lex was certain of Hannah’s panic. She knew her sister too well not to notice it. The grip of Hannah’s hand tightened on Lex’s as Becky injected the contents of the syringe, moving over to do the same to Tim. There was no focus on the rest of the room for Lex now. All she wanted to do was comfort Hannah, hold her sister until she fell asleep.

“Tired, Lexi...”

Slowly, Hannah wrapped her arms around her sister as best as possible. Lex pulled her into her arms and pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead.

“It’s okay, Banana. Go to sleep. We’ll be in California when you wake up. You, me and Ethan.”

Lex watched as her sister nodded and closed her eyes, breathing becoming shallower and shallower until... nothing. No more rise and fall of her chest, no more pink to her cheeks, no more mumblings of the name of an imaginary friend. Hell, even Hannah’s hair looked less bright now. 

Tom’s sobs were muffled from Lex’s ears, probably by her own. The only thing she could really feel was the gun that had been handed to her. The gun she’d materialised from the black and white. The gun that had stopped that doll and would now stop her aching. 

A smile came to Lex’s lips.

She’d be in California soon.


End file.
